Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 39
is the 39th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 141st episode of the Metal Saga. Plot The God of Destruction has fully awakened, it's name is Diablo Nemesis. Because it's power, which was taken in from the energy generated during the fight between the Legendary Bladers so far, is overwhelming, Gingka's counterattack could not run into it, as far as completely blocking even L-Drago. Gingka and the others narrowly escape from the underground shrine, which had started to collapse under the influence of Diablo Nemesis. Summary The episode starts with the aftermath of the previous battle, with Diablo Nemesis X:D being born. Rago calls it's power and the Gang are sent flying again, except for Gingka, who stands up and protests. Rago stops as both Bladers load their Beys and launch. Big Bang Pegasis F:D gets off to a good start, overpowering Nemesis. Pegasis changes to Upper Attack Mode and deals more and more blows each time. Nemesis then begins not to budge at all, much to Gingka's annoyance. Nemesis changes it's X Drive Tip to XF and begins attacking Pegasis, who stands there helpless. Gingka tries a counter attack, but Nemesis' Beast emits from it's Bey and takes the form of an evil version of Pegasis. Pluto states that Nemesis has the power of the nine Legendary Beys, allowing it to do so. The Gang cannot sit there any longer and watch, so Yu announces that they should all launch their Beys to help Gingka, who seemed to be losing the battle. Kyoya, Yuki, King, Chris, Dunamis, Titi, and Masamune all launch their Beys, while Ryuga does not. Nemesis takes the form of each of their Beasts and knocks them back. Doji begins to taunt Ryuga once more for helping Gingka in the first place, annoying Ryuga deeply. Doji goes on to provoke him further by telling Ryuga that he caused the rise of Nemesis and was only a tool in the plan, again, annoying Ryuga further. Ryuga, enraged by Doji, launches L-Drago Destroy F:S, creating a "wall of fire" in it's path. Ryuga states that his "Dragon Spirit" is awake and orders L-Drago to attack Nemesis. Similar to the others, Nemesis takes the form of "L-Drago" and counter attacks, sending the real L-Drago backwards. Rago calls his Special Move, Armageddon, which begins to destroy The Mayan Ruins. Elsewhere, Hikaru and Ryo notice the extreme energy levels and send the WBBA Squads and Tsubasa to help everyone. Back at the temple, Gingka and his Gang call back their Beys and make a hasty retreat to avoid being crushed by the temple. Ryuga refuses to leave, annoyed with Doji. Kenta clings to Ryuga's arm, begging him to leave, but he doesn't and the Temple collapses. The WBBA Squads arrive outside, along with Tsubasa, and help Benkei, Zeo and Toby. Tsubasa runs over to the Temple entrance, where Gingka and his Group have been sealed in. Tsubasa launches Earth Eagle 145WD and clears the path for everyone. It is too late though, as the Temple crashes down and disappears due to Nemesis' Special Move, leaving everyone lying on the floor fainted, except for Tsubasa. The episode ends with Tsubasa screaming over the state of everyone. Major Events *The Mayan Ruins collapse. *Gingka and the Gang faint after escaping the Temple. *Diablo Nemesis X:D revealed it's Special Spin Move, Armageddon. Characters *Legendary Bladers **Gingka Hagane **Yuki Mizusawa **Kyoya Tategami **Ryuga **Aguma **King **Dunamis **Titi **Chris *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Masamune Kadoya *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Benkei Hanawa *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Bao *Rago *Pluto *Doji *WBBA Rescue Squad *Beylin Temple Bladers Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's) *Phantom Orion B:D (Chris') *Variares D:D (King's) *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dunamis') *Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF (Titi's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Masamune's) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) Featured Beybattles *Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Yuki, King, Dunamis, Titi, Chris, Yu, and Masamune vs Rago (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = No Result (Ruins Collapsed) Gallery EP399.jpg EP398.jpg EP396.jpg Ep394.jpg Ep393.jpg Ep392.jpg Ep391.jpg Ep397.jpg Ep305.jpg Trivia *Nemesis is revealed to be able to take the form of whatever it's opponent is (e.g: Vs Pegasus = Shadow Pegasus). *One major plothole arises in this episode. In the previous episode, L-Drago Destroy was absorbed by Proto Nemesis, weakening Ryuga. However, in this episode, Ryuga is at full strength and L-Drago is still there. This has raised some confusion with some fans. *Kenta narrates the preview for the next episode. Video Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime